Off spring and Parting
by DesertThorns
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a hanyou son and are married, there is something that parts them leaving Kagome on one side and Inuyasha on the other…What will happen to them? How does Inuyasha react in a hospital? Can Kagome take care of this for now? InuKag.
1. A life to Cherish

**Off spring and parting;**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters…Because I'm too stupid and I can't even draw…your lucky if my stick man gets clothes!

_Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome have a hanyou son and are married in love…things seem to go well until there is something parts them…What will happen to them? Can Kagome take care of this alone?_

**Chapter one**

_-A life to cherish -_

"You think you can slay me half breed?" The demons voice deep its long snake tongue hanging from its mouth, it had a long spiked neck like a dragon, its eyes pure ruby and devil tips as ears. His scaly neck was longer then its massive body. It was a dirt colour and had spikes sprouting from the end of his hunches, on the end of his spine that was exposed in some areas, making the demon look undead. Claws abnormally large for its dinosaur like feet, it let out a bellowing roar that could be herd miles away, screams of the villagers in the way from the massive being got smashed from the sway of his tail and he chuckled; the smell of blood fueling this demons pride. The demon was glaring at the one in front of him; the half breed was wearing some red outfit and smelled…like he would make a good meal. He roared again the saliva dropping to the ground his pride growing.

"Keh shut your mouth you deformed, over grown, piece of crap!" The hanyou sneered and spit, he stood his ground over the large winds this demon's tail was creating. Long hair flowing over his shoulder and his eyes narrowing to avoid the sand coming towards the honey eyes, his form hunched, and legs bent and hand on the handle of his sword his name was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha clutched his sword and flicked his wrist to make his sword hiss and turn into a large fang it was pulsing for the fight. The demon roared once more and threw its neck high taking the sword as an invitation to begin, a ball of blue light forming from his mouth the demons eyes watching the half breed run closer to him the sword held high between Inuyasha's two hands. The demon grunted and thrust his head forward and on the ground to cause a mini like earthquake shooting his power towards Inuyasha like a cannon.

Inuyasha moved quickly and jumped to the side the ball of blue light almost touching his shoulder. His fire rat kimono flailing in the high speed of the wind; Inuyasha could feel the heat from the attack and kept running, the neck of the demon still out, he ran at full speed his sword up high his feet not staggering even at the slight earth shaking, Inuyasha ran his eyes at the long and wide neck at the side of him, he could feel the demons body heat right near him. The nostrils of the demon steaming like a dragon would. Inuyasha stopped and turned his body to face the large neck that was still rested on the ground and rashly threw his sword above his head, his feet sliding on the dry sandy ground causing dust to fly up. Inuyasha let out a cry to call out his attack the 'Wind scar' and thrust his sword downwards on the heavy coated demon. The demon cried out in surprise, but not pain and trusts his head to the side, and like a snake he coiled his neck around the small hanyou's body and squeezed, as if he was boneless in the neck…this was a surprise. It all happened to fast…that Inuyasha couldn't replay it all in his mind.

The demon tightened on the warm body and laughed. Inuyasha could feel the vibration of the chuckle in the demons neck that was now constricting on his body the demons head at Inuyasha's legs. His pupils moving mockingly; He threw his head back in pain and winced, his breath being cut short.

"Inuyasha!"

A blue light he knew all to well came cracking in the sandy and dry air; and hit the demon right in the crimson orb and it splattered. It yelled out and snarled now quickly uncoiling its neck around the body at an amazing speed. Obviously having its eye popped was not its favorite thing in the world. Inuyasha dropped on the earthy sand and put a hand to his neck, his other hand holding his sword. Inuyasha was panting and shakily stood up his hands dropping the grainy sand he has grasped out of anguish and watched the demon foam at the mouth and its snake tongue lolling down wards, people still screaming. Inuyasha snarled and ran picking up his pace each time a foot was placed forward. He lifted his fathers parting gift over his head and let out a bunch of air threw his lungs to increase his speed and yelled his attack once more.

"Wind SCAR!"

A bright yellow light was shot out and tore up the earth in a wicked battle and flesh went flying at the sensitive part of the demon…his tongue was now slashed off recklessly. The stench of blood filled Inuyasha's nostrils and the sticky blood squirted like a hose from the opening of the once connected tongue. The demon screamed in obvious pain and his neck threw up to the air his mouth foaming and the roaring becoming a nuisance to his cat like ears. Inuyasha landed on the battered ground, the crimson dyed blood flying every where as the demon was panicking and flailing his head side to side and cried out once more with a roar of impair. Inuyasha was thrown by the demons tail and he fell harshly to the ground on his back. The demons feet pounding on the terrain, "Shit…" Inuyasha winced once more and stood up his feet shaking.

Kagome pulled her arm back and took aim at the now raged demon and shot right towards its now blood squirting tongue, she closed one eye and let go of her arrow, a light around it with purity and it was heading right for the large demon, it hit the back of its throat when it entered the demons cavern and tore right through the skin. The arrow advanced onwards blood covered with its heart and hit a tall tree. Kagome had seen this type of demon before and knew the heart was in the throat, when she finally hit the mark she was relived, though she was pregnant she wasn't useless. She watched as the demons eyes go lifeless, the head was falling her way and she wouldn't be able to move fast enough to avoid the snake like head, it was going to crash on her and would crush her and her baby. Kagome held in a scream and closed her dark eyes waiting for it to happen. She felt arms around her body and was picked up in a bridle style way and looked over her mate's shoulder to see that they were now far away from the dead demon and large on the sand. She sighed and looked up to see Inuyasha. His eyes where hard and serious, he had a few cuts on his face and she gave him a worried look as he continued to run to their home. She only smiled and relaxed against him knowing that with him she would be forever safe. The wind tattering in her ears;

Inuyasha put Kagome on the grass in front of their hut. It was in a forest and was made of logs and looked quite nice. Inuyasha wanted to build a home in the middle of the forest so no one would be able to find them and they could live in peace for a while until his child was born he was over protective though he would never admit it. Inuyasha sighed when Kagome started walking inside he went to walk beside her and looked to her face.

"You know…you almost killed your self and our baby AGAIN." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest his hair a bit messy from the fight. Kagome lifted a hand to her lips and chuckled it had been three years since the ever lasting fight with Naraku…she had almost lost her life and lost Inuyasha forever…she had purified the jewel and with tears gave it to Inuyasha, Inuyasha had surprised her and wished the jewel away forever…over the journey he had learnt that being a half demon was the best at hand…he had the power of a demon but the greed and love of a human which made him stronger then most…he also came to see that he had defeated the strongest of demons as his self…and the strongest of demons like Naraku were half breeds…

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha her belly was swollen but it wasn't enough to show yet. It would be about three months more for the baby hanyou to be born…It would be a hanyou since Kagome's miko blood kept the demon blood purified and contained, it was all to hard to explain but she was sure it would be a little half demon. She had only been pregnant one month, giving birth to a half demon only lasted about four months. Kagome smiled up to him once more, he was still hot tempered but had learnt to control it more then he used to. Inuyasha glanced over and sighed knowing that Kagome was thinking about something else…He opened the door for her and shut it tightly behind him as she continued to walk down the wooden hall to the bed room her hands sliding against the smooth walls, she was very tired. Inuyasha could tell that this baby was taking a lot of energy out of her. He smiled to him self and watched his mate walk down to their room.

Inside he was burning with love and excitement for this child and at the same time he really didn't know what to do…He yawned and stretched out to the roof then turned around and went back out side to collect food. Once outside, his white tips twitched and he closed his eyes to listen to his surroundings. He stood in front of his house with his arms crossed and his attention focused on noise, the dark trees shading light from coming threw but not all of it. Inuyasha had picked this spot since it was right near a stream and had some good small demons to catch…but of course he and Kagome went to her place to get some of that tasty ramen his mouth just watered thinking about that stuff. But sadly they were all out.

A branch snapped honey eyes were reveled; Inuyasha turned his head and lifted his nose to the air trying to pick up the sent of what ever had made the noise…another snap. He sprinted towards the sound as silent as he could; the wind flipping and tossing his silver locks his eyes secured on the place, the smell of water moist was entering his nose as he neared the stream. He looked through the bushes to find a medium sized rabbit demon…it had red devilish eyes and had fur as white as snow with some blood spots on its back, the wind picking up its smallest of fur and moving it. The demon had long hunches, on its feet it had large massive claws that shimmered silver when the light of the stream reflected off it, on its fore paws that were now upward from the ground, head popped up, it had long ribbon like whips as claws and two large ivories fangs hung from its mandible as it chewed on a bird demon. He could hear the crunching of the bones inside its jaws. Inuyasha knew that this thing was no match for him he had it in his palms…but it could sure as hell run fast.

Carefully Inuyasha approached it; this thing was about to his hips in size. The demons long white tips flickered up and it turned it head to see Inuyasha racing her way. It snarled and squealed out in warning, She knew she was no match for Inuyasha since her type was weaker then most as she saw the claws on this half demon she started to sprint, her hunches bobbing up and down, her ears flopping in the wind. His arm was out stretched and his claws razor sharp it was all too soon for this demon as talon like nails entered her soft fleshy neck and fur killing her instantly. The rabbit demon lay limp in his arms and he hulled it over his shoulder and started to walk back home…a first time in a long while…he finally had a place called home…and had to eat live kill…

Inuyasha looked up to the large trees that covered the sun up but it was still a pretty sight with the light raining down off the leaves and into the area…Inuyasha was relaxed for the first time in his life. He sighed and opened the door to his home and smelled the air. Kagome was still sleeping and there was no other sent other then his and Kagome's. He placed the rabbit out side and walked silently into the bedroom to check up on Kagome. She was on her side her kimono loose and baggy for it was to come in handy when the pregnancy really showed. Her breathing was soft and her lips parted slightly, her raven hair in tangles showing that she had already moved a lot to get in a comfortable position…Inuyasha was guessing having something alive in your stomach made sleeping hard… He walked up closer to her and then sat down to lean on the wall to await her to awaken, he slowly drifted to sleep as the time went by and the sun went lower. His eyes now closed his ears were put to work to listen to anything un-normal. He would not go completely out for he now had something special to protect.

Kagome awakened to a pulse in her stomach and she slowly got up groaning…it had moved again, she placed a hand on her now throbbing stomach and rubbed it gently. Inuyasha quickly shot his eyes up and stood up his ears attentive and flickered…his eyes asking if something was wrong…Kagome had to smile…as always he was over protective. Inuyasha sighed when she smiled knowing it was okay.

"Can I sit down…?" Inuyasha asked softly his eyes only showing caring and love. Kagome nodded and moved over on the bed. Kagome had shown Inuyasha how to build a bed like in her world…since he liked hers so much and they had brought matrices from her world since Kagome's mother had thought it would be important for her to be comfortable for the months. Inuyasha sat down cross legged and leaned on the back board and put an arm around Kagome's shoulder. She moved closer to him and rested her head on him her hair falling over her face. "Inuyasha…" She said softly and put a hand to her stomach explaining how much she loved him… He just seemed to understand even with out the words and rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. This was a perfect life for him…it was what he had always wanted.

**(A/n)**_ There is much more to come, many things will begin to happen! Give me your ideas and comments, please review if you think its worth reading…Since I have a plan and Inuyash- OOPs, I'm not telling ;P Ha-ha I did that on purpose…But please review ;D_


	2. Feeding the Fire

**Chapter two**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own my computer.

**(A/n) **_Thank you for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. :D So here is another chapter… _

_-Feeding the fire-_

It was a new day and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking out side, she laughed as Inuyasha tripped into the stream trying to catch a fish…he just 'keh'ed and tried again. Kagome sat down on the grass near the spring and continued to watch Inuyasha catch the same fish that was mocking him…she giggled this time and picked at the grass below her, the wind softly playing with her hair and she yawned…her life was so much better with peace in the old era. She looked up to see Inuyasha had fallen again and was cursing causing some of the birds to fly off in near by trees, she sighed and slowly got up, she was getting heavier and heavier each day…well demons must grow fast with that blood of theirs. She lifted her self up and went to the now sopping wet Inuyasha and she shook her head and reached out to him. He took her hand, his hand wet and cold, hers soft and warm. They both sat back down staring at the river…Inuyasha sneezed his hair dripping with some of the water and some of it trickling down his neck. "Don't get sick on me now!" Kagome teased.

"I never get sick!" He yelled and rolled his eyes making Kagome narrow her dark ones.

"Oh really remember that time you— Inuyasha shut her off with a finger to her soft lips and put his face close to hers. "No I don't remember." He said with a proud smirk covered on his face…some things never changed at all. She lifted a brow and gave him 'I don't believe you on bit' kind of look and he smirked again. He moved closer to her face and kissed her lips gently, his eyes closing and his mouth hot over hers; she sighed and gave in to the kiss, his cold hand cupping her cheek, though she didn't mind for the kiss was warm. He pulled away and smiled his golden eyes soft to her. She forgot what they were talking about and put a finger to her lips that were still warm from his kiss.

A loud sound interrupted the moment and Inuyasha sprang to the ground in a snap… a serious look on his face his fists clenched, his ears tweaked. He didn't like the sound of that one bit…he started to snarl as another bang filled the air, Kagome stood up and grasped Inuyasha's fire rat kimono at the arm piece and looked up to him worriedly. He lifted her up in a bridle style and hinted that she was heavier then yesterday…a good sign that the baby was healthy. He started to sprint towards the house and then placed her inside at the door.

"Don't come out till I say." He said in a near whisper his voice tone deep. She nodded and watched Inuyasha bounce towards the noise his hand leaving her cheek… She watched as he faded and sighed, she always felt very alone with out him…ever since they became mates it was like a special bond no one could break. She went into her room and sat on the bed and leaned against the bed board…she couldn't help but let her eye lids drop and she fell asleep waiting for her lover to return.

--

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could after the demon and tried to lure it away from his home in the forest. It had centipede like legs and body, its head was like a dragonflies with the wings attached to its back. It buzzed and ran a head of Inuyasha towards his home. Inuyasha growled and leapt on the back of the gigantic demon its mouth started to form a pellet in its mouth and it shot another tree down, the old large tree snapped and fell harshly to the forest floor some smaller animals fleeing from it. Inuyasha dug his claws inside the flesh of the bug demon and pressed hard, his hair making it hard to see what he was doing…it was no use, the thing only headed towards another tree and formed another pellet in its suction like mouth and shot another old tree down. Inuyasha had, had enough of this monster and drew his fang his arm arching. Quickly it transformed and was ready to kill the thing close to his territory. The bug seemed to pay no attention and continued to run forward its legs ripping up the grass and puncturing the earth making a mess. Grass flying in no particular direction.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore and lay him self on the bug's body going at it from a different perspective this time around, he lifted Tetsuaiga over his body and attempted to slam it onto one of the many legs on this things…it worked the blade cut threw the skin then the plates and it squealed stopping in it's tracks, the blood green and intoxicating….it was venomous air and it was sinking into the grass making the ground boil and cook adding to the stench of the air. Inuyasha cursed and put one arm over his sensitive nose…this thing was too close to his house and the air would reach Kagome…he couldn't slay it here…it would be too dangerous. The bug demon roared loud as Inuyasha stood quickly ran on the bug's body cutting the legs off as it dragged along it. Each one popped out in blood and hissed as it boiled the grass and sunk deep leaving scars. Inuyasha had no choice but to slay it here it was just to close to Kagome. The demon fell on its side having nothing there to support it, the popped legs squirting blood leaving a puddle underneath the demon. Inuyasha put an arm to his nose once more trying not to inhale the toxic air…He knew it would die soon from blood loss. The demon started twitching and its wings fell off then turned to ashes that were poisoned, Inuyasha jumped to avoid them.

"What the hell…." Inuyasha watched as the bug started twitching and its head starting to swell it was quite a disturbing sight. This couldn't be good…He cursed again and ran past the swelling demon and to his home. He had to get there before the bug did something. His feet lightly touching the forest floor as he was almost flying with his speed, he was almost there the bug demon popped, Inuyasha preferred not to see that happen…but with the pop…little buzzing sound were herd and it followed him. Inuyasha's glazed eyes inched behind him as he ran faster. They were mini bug flesh eaters hundreds of 'em. Inuyasha sprinted faster, not thinking of anything but Kagome at that moment he had to get there before the bugs did. He saw his home in sight and barged threw the door not caring about the wood splintering into his skin. He ran down the narrow hall the bugs now filling each room.

"Kagome!"

She never answered he cursed and ran to the room, the bugs now inside and chewing up their home and making little buzzing sounds like a nest of one thousand bees. The bugs now swarmed in the room where Kagome had fell as sleep in, Inuyasha couldn't see threw all the bugs….winds and wings slapping him on his exposed flesh and chewing on his kimono. He herd Kagome yell his name and his head snapped up…Something had fallen…The candle! The fire ignited on the toxic flames and it started to eat at the wood and the bugs. The smell made Inuyasha's head scream for help…The smoke…the poison air…Kagome and his kin wouldn't live for much longer if he didn't do anything. He ran threw the bugs ignoring the sting and the fire didn't affect him as much as it would Kagome…She was defenseless….Inuyasha found her in the corner of the room knocked out the fire surrounding her body. Inuyasha snarled and lifted Kagome up ignoring all his surroundings all his blood told him to do was get his mate out so that his kin could live on in the world. He ran back to the front of the house the bugs still flying entering his lungs as he gasped for air in the smoke…There wasn't much time left…he would have to hurry if he wanted to live.

The front door was covered in smoke and fire some of the bugs lay twitching dead on the wood and their blood only igniting more of the flame. The fire was blazing high, a pillar fell to the ground causing the fire to snarl and feed. Inuyasha saw the door was blocked…He would not leave Kagome like this…. Inuyasha in a second drew Tetsuaiga and lifted it up above his head. "Wind Scar!" He yelled out his lungs filling with more panicking bugs and smoke…his vision starting to get blurry... 'I will not let Kagome die here…' The door bust open and the air sucked in causing the fire to feed even more on the oxygen. Inuyasha's hair waved in the wind and his face covered in smoke he jumped out and ran…his home popping and cracking, the light burning his eyes and he just continued to run into the forest…until he fell on the ground to his knees, he was still holding Kagome and he placed her down softly and made sure to throw him self backwards so he wouldn't land on her and he landed on his back…knocked out.

**(A/n) **_Okay, still more to come! Lost more plans and stuff…So keep reading _


	3. Getting back

**Chapter 3**

_-Getting back-_

**(A/n) **_Sorry for the long wait. I had to get ready for school, but thank you Tessa Dragon for reading this, it means a lot ;)_

It was dark when Inuyasha woke up, the crickets were making loud noises…Inuyasha lifted him self up and his chest cried out in pain…it was sore from all the smells. Inuyasha's nose was sensitive and ultimately affected his whole body. He lifted a hand to his forehead, his bangs soft and found that he had a booming headache. His eyes closed he winced at each sound made and he coughed, his ribs still hurting. Inuyasha was sitting with his legs in front of him and he looked down to see Kagome. She was still out of it! This wasn't good. Inuyasha winced once more and lifted Kagome up to his now cross legged form. It was all his fault he couldn't get her out in time...he went lower, to hear she was still breathing but it was struggled…his heart made a leap. He moved down her body and his hair trailed over her face, he put a white tip to her belly and listened for his kin. It was faint but it was there. His family was in danger. He had to do something before he lost every thing…like he lost Kikyou; she had died because of him, If Naraku didn't get jealous of him… Kikyou might still be alive and happy…but this is what came to a half demon. 'What was I thinking…?' He closed his eyes tight and lifted Kagome up with his strong arms, her black hair falling over his red kimono of his arm piece. He looked at her pale face and struggled to get up, his legs shaking, his body didn't have enough air…and if he was feeling this bad…how was Kagome?

Inuyasha threw away his pain and staggered onto his feet carefully lifting his mate up in the bridle style. She made no new movement and felt like a dead corpse in his arms. Inuyasha refused to let his worst fear happen and started to run, the night shimmering down onto them as he left the forest area and into the pains…he had to get Kagome back into her world…they had better medicines for her there. His face dirty from the smoke but his eyes never changed, they were still golden and as sharp as they would ever be...his eyes held worry, fear and determination. Inuyasha's breath was short for his lungs hadn't recovered yet…and his chest was weeping for him to stop. He ignored all this and ran. The stars bright and the night sky clear…but as clear as it was up there, they were not clear for these two…three.

The well was up a head his eyes narrowed on them and his kimono flailed, he would get there…before it was too late. Inuyasha sprinted…and tried to run faster then he already was, the old wooden well was just inches away. Inuyasha was determined to get there…he wouldn't loose his mate and his kid…No not another loved one. Inuyasha jumped into the well and a blue aura light surrounded his body…Kagome still carried in a bridle style way. Kagome's hair flying upwards and his own entangling in hers, he lowered his head to hers in a protective matter, his eyes glossy with water he could tell…he was loosing Kagome…and the baby. He didn't know if the small life form was going to live, it was not giving any energy out. His forehead now to hers and the blue light continued to consume them into a different aura of Kagome's time.

They finally landed in a special time…Kagome's time. His feet placed lightly on the ground and he looked up, the sent of Kagome's time placing in his nose. He took a step back with one foot and took a giant leap, Kagome still in his arms. He looked the lights were off In Kagome's home…he had to do something…he just couldn't loose her. Inuyasha sprinted; his feet gracing the ground… and in no time; was on Kagome's front step and barged down the door with one kick. Kagome in his protective arms; The door bashed to the ground and hit a vase off the end table, the wood cracking and the vase smashing, the water spilling out of it, the light upstairs went on. Inuyasha though he might have to call out for them to know this wasn't a burglar but an emergency, but he couldn't call out the words were stuck in his throat.

Some one came rushing down the stairs. It was Souta he had fear sewn right into his eyes he was holding a base ball bat up high over his head and the poor guy was trembling but then his eyes soften when he saw it was Inuyasha an his sister. He dropped the base ball bat in shock it flumping down a couple of stairs and making more noises…he saw that Inuyasha was as pale as his white bed sheets and he looked up to Inuyasha's distressed face…some thing was wrong. Souta started running down the rest of the stairs up to them, his face still had worry.

"Souta where is your mom?"

Souta started to gain tears in his eyes and put an arm up to his face to try and cover up the water in his clear eyes…though it wasn't working since Inuyasha could smell the salty tears anyway and could see them falling to the floor. Inuyasha twitched his tips each time he herd a sniffle and sighed impatiently, he had learnt to keep his cool and his temper under control. He walked past Souta in the now broken door way and walked into the living room and softly lowered his arms to place Kagome on the couch. Her head flopped over to the other side and he body was loosing heat. Souta's bare feet padded hard on the waxed floor and he put a cuff to his face and wiped the tears away, he looked to Inuyasha with a serious face this time and his fists were in a tight ball.

"She and gramps…went out…for the week." He said trying not to sniffle. His blue PJ's in areas were drenched in his tears mostly the area near the hands and the arm. He was now older and more mature then he used to be, but seeing his door bashed down on the first day he was left alone…then seeing his sick sister in the arms of his idol were all to much for him to bare…he couldn't help but to cry. Souta slowly walked up to his sister and saw no movement. She looked like a dead body. Souta looked up to Inuyasha, his silver hair reflecting off the moonlight coming from the door way, his eyes hard…

"Inuyasha I think we should call 911." Souta said rubbing his eyes and never leaving Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha just continued to stare down at his mate…he couldn't feel the baby's aura any more…

**(A/n) **_Okay! Another chapter done! Keep reading!_


	4. Saving and waiting

**(A/n) **_All righty, you must forgive me for errors in here…stupid school…I have been bust with it, but, I thought I should really post this since…I haven't in a while, and again THANKYOU TESSADRAGON you rock. And now the next chappy. _

**Chapter four**

_-Saving and waiting-_

Inuyasha's golden toned eyes started to gloss…he couldn't loose them now. No. He wouldn't…He only looked to Souta and came back to earth when he said he was going to call 911. He listened to Souta's feet rush to the kitchen and the phone coming off the wall in a matter if a few seconds. He listened from the living room to the kitchen, Kagome's little brother's voice starting to crack when he told them the story on the phone trying not to panic. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth…his fist so tight that his palm started to bleed. Inuyasha never flinched even as the blood drizzled. Souta ran back into the living room and was slightly out of breath, maybe from the crying or all this drama. Inuyasha knelt his frame down and stared at Kagome hoping that her eyes would just open at least once. They never did. Inuyasha herd Souta sigh and told him that he should change into some jeans and a shirt; they had always kept some normal clothes for him when he visited and others were around. Hesitantly Inuyasha stood up never saying a word, afraid to…or he would break down. He jumped up the stairs in only one leap and went into Kagome's room. His hands flinching on her door handle.

After changing he tried not to inhale the sent in Kagome's room…It was lively and the one down stairs was not…he would try not to be fooled. Her room was still neat, a little dusty but that was to expect since she had not entered her room since last month. She had no school since it was the summer and she mostly lived in his era…so she didn't need money…Inuyasha knew she was smarter then most anyway. Inuyasha was alarmed when loud sirens came to the front of her shine. His heart skipped a few beats when people came rushing in the door…every one was so loud his sensitive ears couldn't handle it. Plopping the hat on his head, his hands fisting the matter trying to keep calm…even know he knew he had the right to be flustered at this kind of time, he found the item called 'gloves' and slid them on his hands… Inuyasha listened as Souta showed them Kagome…he was worried they would find out about the abnormal baby. No. He would not let that happen. Silently he jumped down the stairs in one easy leap and landed in the dark corner of the stairs, only golden eyes leering threw. He scared one of the doctors shitless when they looked his way.

Inuyasha watched as they took Kagome on a stretcher, Inuyasha went to snarl and beat them up for taking his mate…they were touching her and making lots of blood popping noises and they started to take her out the door. Inuyasha stomped up to one of the noisy doctors and arched his arm back, his fist balled to the back of his head. Souta stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder quickly…trying to calm Inuyasha…Souta seemed to understand more about him then he thought he did. Inuyasha calmly snarled to him self, sounds rumbling from his stomach up to his voice box. Inuyasha gently flicked Souta's hand off his shoulder and shoved his hands in his new jeans. He looked at one of the doctor with glasses pushed high on his nose and in a black uniform. He looked to Inuyasha and lifted a brow as Inuyasha started to follow his crew.

"Only family can come with the patient this is an emergency." He said in his deep voice, his brow carving a line over his forehead, the crew behind him laying Kagome down as gently as they could and they were checking her pulse and hooking her up for the ride.

"Look smart ass. I'm her mat-

Souta cut him off when he hurried out side with a coat and some fuzzy slippers. He went in front of Inuyasha and smiled to the doctor, his eyes still filled with worry as he watched his sister get hooked up to breathing tubes…just what had happened? "That's my sister's husband." Souta said finally and Inuyasha 'Keh'ed.' His hands shoved in his pockets and his hat hooding his face and the wind playing with his long silver hair. He did not like they way this doctor was staring at him… no, not one bit. The doctor turned around when his crew told him that it was time to go and fast…The doctor lifted a hand to his glasses and pushed them up his nose then looked back to Inuyasha. "Get in the back we don't have time." He said this rather rudely and Inuyasha was tempted to kick him in the nuts. This was his mate…not this asshole's…Inuyasha still got jealous easily. He snarled as he passed the doctor and the lead doctor only ignored him, he then climbed in after Inuyasha. Shutting the back doors, his fingers lingering until the truck started again.

Souta started to cry, clear tears running down his pale cheeks as he watched the ambulance drive away the sirens screeching…he knew that he was not allowed to come at the moment. Souta watched as Inuyasha's golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark… peering out the back window…they seemed to have a determined look in those shimmering light pools a look like every thing would be okay.

--

Kagome was placed in the emergency room and they held Inuyasha back with a few men. This…was not a good idea…to separate Inuyasha from his mate and child? I don't think so…He watched as Kagome went threw the doors and was being rushed down a narrow white hall and 5 strong men had to hold Inuyasha back. He was struggling but couldn't move as much as he wanted to because of the jeans and the tight clothes. He was put in an arm lock and he started snarling…his blood told him his mate was being taken and your body was in danger…Another man started tugging on his silver locks and pulling his head down…Inuyasha couldn't take this any longer, he put out a leg and kicked one of the men holding his right arm, right in the thigh. The man yelled and let go…The other people tightening there grip.

"I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha snapped, his arms clenching their muscles and then he pushed them to the sides harshly, the people on his arms were pushed away and before they could reattach, he jumped over them and he started running down the hall, his silver hair in a mess but he would not give up, he herd the men telling him with calling they would call security but he didn't give a rats ass. He wanted to see Kagome…Inuyasha's new shoes were clicking down the tiles of the hallway he was using his nose to smell out Kagome…though he couldn't since so many scents were about him, it was awful. He couldn't use his ears since there were already so many sounds and his trucker hat. Inuyasha could hear cries of pain and people talking…the bright overhead lights blinding his eyes…He would find Kagome…Inuyasha came to a stop when he looked threw a big window…he saw Kagome! He saw that she was still in the same condition but doctors were busily working on her…attaching things to her body and doing things that Inuyasha had no idea of what!

Inuyasha's brow twitched in irritation…he knew he would have to wait before anything was going to approve. One of the doctors looked up to the window his face covered in a hospital mask and his glasses reflecting off the bright lights inside. The same doctor that had given him looks at the shrine, the doctor nodded to his team mate and then turned his back to Inuyasha…Inuyasha snorted and leaned against the glass wall on his side, his eyes watching and examining every thing the doctors did…he would not let anything harm his mate.

--

Inuyasha continued to watch out from the window…his eyes seemed lost in their own world, he was just thinking about every thing he and Kagome had went threw. Beating Naraku…The once love triangle…The drama and the traveling they did together. He used to be a love sick, confused, harsh teen…but he was older now and learned life was worth living, since Kagome was there…she never gave up on him, so maybe she wouldn't give up on him now. His reflection was in the window, but faded slightly. His head leaning on the clear glass He was out of his trance when that stupid staring doctor came out and 'Ahem'ed…' Inuyasha looked up his eyes snapping back into the real world. His ears would have tweaked but they were hidden under the hat. The doctor just continued to stare his arms crossed and he was now in a white coat like all the rest.

"What?" Inuyasha retorted impatiently when the doctor said nothing. The hanyou was now standing straight, facing the doctor, his hands in his denim pockets and his hat slightly tipped on his head. This guy was really starting to piss him off, saving his mate or not…it didn't look like he was doing a very good job…he wasn't saving anyone with him just staring at him. The doctor lifted two fingers to his face and pushed his glasses back up his nose and ran a hand threw his brown hair. "Now, be calm." He just said putting his hands in his lab pocket and the other hand on the window, his head directed to Inuyasha's mate, he again stayed silent. "How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when you come up to me and stare, my mate is dieing over there you know, but maybe you don't care! So can you answer that mister?" Inuyasha knew he didn't make sense but that was the point. The doctor lifted a brow and turned back to Inuyasha, getting up from the window. "Look we need to ask you a few questions and we would like it if you-

"Just shut up and ask." Inuyasha snarled, his upper lip twitching and the hands in his pockets tightening up. He was loosing his control…he used to burst out in anger but he had leaned to hold it…but that stance was breaking very quickly. He couldn't hold the growling that was coming from his throat, his eyes glaring to this man. The doctor stepped back with one foot, apparently getting the message. He coughed and took his glasses off to wipe them on his lab coat. "Is your wife pregnant, does she have any heath or drug issues we should know about?"

Inuyasha sighed and unclenched his teeth. "Yes she is pregnant and no she doesn't…any other questions?" The doctor seemed amused by the look on his face and stepped closer, his glasses in his one hand and he walked right up to Inuyasha so he was eye to eye with him. "Yes, what in earth are you?"


	5. Secrets exchanged

**(A/n) **_Yo! Okay, okay. I'm sorry for not posting this as I should have…sorrryy! But. Thank-you to my new reviewer. I hope you liked it. Yes…OH and thank-you once more Tessa Dragon. You are a big help, my spelling can suck…and I'm glad you like my style of writing. I got an email telling me that my style sucks. But, I guess that is one perspective…any what…back to the hospital!_

**Chapter five**

_-Secrets exchanged-_

"Wh-W-what?" Inuyasha was confused, he picked up his leg and stepped back, his golden eyes wide. 'What the hell?' Inuyasha's mind was swirling with 'what ifs' and the emotion to cover up his uncertainty to others…was anger. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and tried to back up from the doctor and snarled…this guy was now to close. The doctor stepped forward, sighing and lifted his arm to place it on Inuyasha's shoulder. When the hand reached him, he flinched and his amber eyes snapped up angrily, his long light hair still in a mess from the fight before and his hat tipped, he didn't move but continued to glare…his tinted orbs solid and showed vulnerability…his secret was lost. The doctors blue eyes never left Inuyasha's and his grip on his shoulder tightened….the doctor's fingers crunching on his shoulder blade. "I need to know this, I swear it will just be my crew and I that will know….but in order to save your baby, we need some information." The doctor paused and looked at Inuyasha to see if it was okay to continue…He looked to the man's face and saw that his jaw was just clenched tighter.

Inuyasha knew that if he wanted to save his one and only family…he would have to tell…Inuyasha looked into the clear eyes of the man and snarled there was no way he would show a soft side to this man though. Inuyasha huffed and hit the doctor's hand off him, and stepped back, his eyes closing. Lifting a gloved hand to his hat he took it off, silver locks flying down from the inside and the hat was dropped to the tiled floor. Inuyasha looked like he now towered the doctor instead of the doctor towering him, Inuyasha's golden pools exposing once more and… he smirked… showing the doctor his fangs…and not only that but it was also a look that said 'now what do you do?' The doctor stumbled back and quickly put back on his glasses. "Amazing, simply amazing!" he said his tone shaking in flaming excitement. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and ignored the doctor's eyes trailing. "What are you?" The doctor said coming closer and picking up one of Inuyasha's strands of silver hair…Inuyasha's eye twitched and he tried to ignore the now pumped up doctor examining on his cat tip. "CUT IT OUT!" Inuyasha yelled out then lifted his lips to snarl, his brow twitching and he stepped back from the stupid doctor. "Oh yes." The doctor regained his posture and then went behind Inuyasha to rush him into the room Kagome was in, he didn't want the others to see this creature. Inuyasha was not happy about being pushed and was going to blow if something didn't happen soon…his patients could only last so long.

Once he was inside, the doctor hurried to the large window and pulled down the curtains, his white coat flapping in the air as he rushed. Inuyasha leaned against the wall his brow twitching as this doctors crew was whispering about him, trying to hide what they said…but that was no use since he would HEAR everything…his eyes were now soft as he saw Kagome…his tips pushed forward to listen…yes! He could hear Kagome was breathing fine again! He ignored all the others staring and walked forward…his hands in his pockets, the doctors seemed to move away and let him through this time. Inuyasha still ignored his surroundings and looked to Kagome…she had gained some colour, but there was still breathing tubes in her nose. Her raven hair was spread along the pillow. Inuyasha lifted an arm and took off his glove with his fangs and dropped the glove to the floor, not really caring that every doctor in the whole room was watching his every movement. They gasped when they saw the claws…his hand was placed on Kagome's forehead and was trailed down to her cheek softly, his golden eyes warm. He then put his head near hers and kissed her cheek, then tilted his head to the side and trailed down her body to listen to the stomach. A beat! It was okay! It was stronger then it was but it was still in risk. His heart could rest a bit more easily now.

The doctor coughed and Inuyasha looked up, his eyes clicking back into the real world. "The baby is still alive." Inuyasha simply said, trying to hide his relief. "That's a good thing, and not to worry your wife will be fine, thanks to my crew, she will wake up in a bit, she just had inhaled a lot of the smoke and we had to help her get some oxygen, with our material, your lucky she didn't die of it." The doctor was going to say more but the lost look he saw in Inuyasha's face made him stop…this creature…had no idea was he was talking about….or he just didn't care. He turned to his crew and told them that there would be a meeting tomorrow about this and they were not to expose this to anyone, they all nodded and left. Now it was just the doctor and Inuyasha. "Come, I need to learn more, your baby's growth rate is faster then the normal nine month period, correct? Well we need to know more so we can keep your wife healthy, she inhaled a lot of smoke and her body was already working hard to keep, err. Your baby alive; the blood system could of worked toxic gases down the small ones lungs, since he will be developed sooner. Inuyasha was partly listening not really caring, since his senses told him that they would at least live…but the doctor didn't need to know all his abilities, besides, Hanyou blood is stronger then humans…

"I 'ain't gotta tell you anything." Inuyasha replied he used his slang on purpose to make him look like he didn't care. The doctor sighed and rubbed his temples through his glasses. "Look we also had to treat burns on her skin." Inuyasha snorted and walked down to a chair and plopped him self down, his ears tweaking. "Just forget that we were even here, and don't research us." Inuyasha held his amusement in, for he could tell that the doctor was getting impatient. "What is your name?" the doctor tried with a simple question this time and would work further to try and make this creature understand. "Who needs to know?" Inuyasha smirked; his amber eyes closed…but his cat tips never left the sound of Kagome breathing, he wanted to get back at this doctor for being a pain in the ass. The doctor looked like he would bust, but he kept calm and opened his mouth to speak "I need to know if you don't want scientists in here, I used my best crew for this, since we had to go threw many examinations and the abnormal-ness of her pregnancy made it difficult. I have to report every thing and you're making my job hard, the gasses we found were not from around here and we had to estimate the rate her blood was flowing, plus her blood is not a type we can recognize. If you want this a secret then I suggest you tell me things." Inuyasha really didn't like how this guy was threatening him…but he had a point, but he wouldn't show this guy that he cared for his point. "Keh, all that for a name, huh?"

Inuyasha sat up and looked to the doctor "My name is Inuyasha." The doctor nodded and went to the corner of the room to pick up a chair, and a clip board, he then sat down and took his glasses off. "Okay Inuyasha, where do you come from?" Inuyasha keh'ed and looked away not really wanting to answer that for fear that people would find the well and destroy it. "I don't have to answer that." He said his arms crossed over his chest. "Inuyasha this information is for me and my crew only, I plan to make a fake report to all the others, you are making me risk my job." Inuyasha scoffed and looked to the man. "Why do you even care?" The doctor sighed "You don't answer my questions I don't answer yours." Inuyasha didn't react; he only looked to Kagome behind the man. "Ask a different question…" he said it lowly but, the doctor herd it and nodded "Alright, what are you?" "Half human…" Inuyasha paused and a smirk came to his lips, he leaned forward, his hair trailing over his shoulders and into his eyes…. "And half…demon." The doctor dropped his pen, it making a noise that made his ears tweak. "Excuse me what?" "You herd me loud an' clear doc'." Inuyasha replied in the same dark tone, his voice mocking. The doctor nodded hesitantly and shakily picked up his pen, then sat back down. So many questions were running threw this doctors head at the moment! This was awesome. "Now, doc' what's your name then?" The doctor seemed to snap out of his little inside spazz and cleared his throat.

"My name is Hojo."

**(A/n) **_Wee! That was the next chapter…I hope it was good…tell me what'cha think…! Bwahaa…hm. I have an evil idea…_


	6. Awakening and pain

_(**A/n)** Aww…Im soo so so so so SORRY…duuude, my computer gave out and then I couldn't think of any cool ideas! I'mma looser…so, since, I finally have ideas and a computer, I will post 2 chapters this week! And I will work hard on all of them and corrections will be made, you must forgive me for errors…I have bad spelling issues…but bear with me! I shall do my best. Once more thank you for your comments, they mean a lot since writing takes time and I like helpful criticism it makes me do work better. With that outt of the way! On with the story! _

**Chapter 6**

_-Awakening and pain-_

"Hojo…?" Inuyasha blinked his amber eyes and gave a glance of surprise. He was learning forward in his seat and his arms crossed over his chest. Inuyasha had herd this name before…but where? He only shrugged and scoffed pretending he never thought of it as any interest and looked over to his sleeping mate, whose breathing was sounding better then before. The doctor lifted a brow and sighed. This was getting him no where fast. He slumped in his chair, and suddenly didn't care for his proper posture any more, the clipboard dangling from his fingers and nearing the floor. He was tired and his nerves were wracked with surprise when he saw his long lost high school love…he was even more surprised to see that she had found a husband…this Inuyasha fellow…he didn't seem like the type of guy Kagome would go for and how on earth did she find a demon!? This was all just to confusing…and sadly Hojo was still in love with Kagome…

Inuyasha watched as the doctor held a hand to his face and was rubbing his temples behind his shining glasses and scoffed lightly leaning back in his chair and his ears tweaked when he heard the smallest groan from his mate. Inuyasha sprinted up his cat tips pushed forward and put on foot ahead to leap to her with ease. He got to his mate in only about one second. Hojo still had his eyes closed at the time, and when he went to look to Inuyasha he was gone. Hojo's blue pools widened and he stood up fast, his white robes draping over the chair and his clipboard dropped causing a loud sound in the white echoing room. "What…but…" Hojo couldn't stand being his 'proper' self any more he didn't care if they saw him with his normal attitude. Inuyasha turned back to see the doctor shivering, his fists were tight balls and his head was hung low, the gleaming glasses in his hands. "Yo doc'." Inuyasha called out.

Hojo coughed and went to turn. He ran a hand through his brown hair and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Inuyasha had not left! He wanted answers still…and planned to get them. He walked forward smoothly his hands in his lab's pockets his glasses back on his nose. Inuyasha was very confused at this guys behavior, first he was all dignified, then he spazzed, then was just on the end of a break down…he ignored it when a even louder groan entered the room, Inuyasha turned to her, his white silver hair dropping over his shoulders and put a hand to her cheek. "Kagome…" Inuyasha's tone was soft and held no cover up. Hojo was behind Inuyasha and looked at Kagome…and watched as Inuyasha held so much care for her…this…this demon! Hojo bit his lip and came beside Inuyasha and looked up to one of the machines, her heart beat was at the exact right beating structure and the baby's a little faster but that was to be expected.

This baby was going to live…but it might have some complications…Hojo sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something…" Hojo was going to answer Inuyasha's question…

_-"Inuyasha this information is for me and my crew only, I plan to make a fake report to all the others, you are making me risk my job." Inuyasha scoffed and looked to the man. "Why do you even care?" The doctor sighed "You don't answer my questions I don't answer yours."-_

He cared for Kagome for he loved her…he felt ashamed and wanted to clear his sins. Kagome was a taken woman… Inuyasha looked up his hand withdrawing from his mate's soft skin, and his golden orbs snapped back to a hardening state. "What do you want now, you –

The hanyou was cut off when Kagome started coughing, Inuyasha jumped and turned back to her. "Kagome…?" he picked up one of her hands, it was wrapped in bandages from the burns. Her eyes fluttering, Hojo walked up and crossed his arms over his chest; it was about the time she should be waking up from the anesthetic they had given her. Her coughing stopped and her soft liquid eyes were revealed. Inuyasha waited patiently, and held her hand up to his face and kissed it lightly. His heart was at ease when he saw familiar pools gazing up. "Inuyasha…?" He thought he would brake down as her voice said his name…it was a bit rusty and dry but…his Kagome was alive…as long as she lived or was near he could live too. Hojo went up and to one of the machines and was doing some calculations, his pen scribbling on the paper. Inuyasha couldn't help but let some water tear in his pools.

Kagome looked up to see her lover had returned for her… "Inuyasha!" she cried out his name, not caring that it scratched her throat, tears started streaming down her face and her breathing hurt her chest and her stomach…wait…the baby! She wanted to ask about it but couldn't the tears didn't stop coming from her eyes. Inuyasha looked like he would cry too, but he only wiped his eyes with the cuff of his shirt, and lowered his head to kiss her forehead. "Shh…" Kagome didn't have noise when she was crying for her voice was lost…her chest wrenched in pain and her body felt sickly…weak. Hojo came over and smiled weakly down to her, and her eyes went wide…Hojo was here?

Inuyasha looked to where Kagome's cloudy eyes had landed…it was on the doctor guy. Her tears seemed to end and only wet paths remained. Inuyasha lifted his head from hers and his hair seemed to drag along her face. She wanted to laugh at this, but her body was aching. So she stayed motionless and tried to find her voice. "H..hoj-o?" Hojo smiled and placed his clipboard on the ground and knelt down to her, his white drench coat flapping lightly. "Yes Kagome, It is me…" now it was Hojo's heart that was hurting…instead of happy that she was well…it was her eyes that Hojo had fallen for…Hojo lifted his hands to take off his glasses and placed them in his pockets. His blue eyes peered down to her… Kagome wanted to cry now…she felt sick and the person she ditched was right here in front of her…She turned her head back to Inuyasha and a pleading look was written all over her face, it was demanding answers and wanted out of here…

Inuyasha looked over with hard golden eyes and his arms were crossed over his chest… Kagome knew this guy? A pang of jealously hit him…he knew he shouldn't feel this way for Kagome was completely loyal to him…but something told him not to trust 'Hojo…' Kagome felt weak and her eyes closed.

Inuyasha already predicted that she was going to sleep soon anyway; he could tell her body needed rest, for it was in pain. It was something he could tell with his mate bonding…Hojo seemed to know this to, for his eyes held no panic or surprise, he got up and stared down to Kagome…he gently put his glasses back on his face…he sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "It's late…you can stay here for the night if you want…Visiting hours are way past, and I am not supposed to let you stay…but I will. Please put back on your hat and gloves…" Hojo paused and walked near the door and pointed "These are cameras that will show your every move, I suggest you do not leave, for I still have some work to do on Kagome and I will just find you in the end." Hojo did not look up to the golden eyes leering out to him. "This camera is for my eyes only for I am a trusted doctor at this main hospital…I trust you won't ruin my reputation with your foolishness." He pointed to a red button behind the door. "Press this if something is wrong…" he placed his hands in his pockets and looked dazed. Inuyasha said nothing and watched as Hojo turned off the lights. "Good night…um…Inu-yasha."

Inuyasha couldn't help a snarl coil up from his throat as the doctor left, the lights off his eyes seemed to glow…he walked up to the chair in the middle of the large room and dragged it to Kagome…He sat down and waited…he wanted out of this hospital…and didn't care if that doctor had his reputation to keep. Inuyasha has his identity on the line…He was going to escape with his mate…

****

****

**_(A/n)_ **_There! I'm working on the next one right now! As I shall keep my word (: anyway! Thanks for waiting! _


	7. Immoral thoughts

**Chapter 7**

_-Immoral thoughts-_

_**(A/n) **Okay! Well…I posted this late, because, I had people come down from Japan, from an all boys private school! And they stayed with me and came to my school for a whole week! My other friends had buddy's (Japanese students) and it was an amazing experience. _

_Please forgive me! I'm soo so sorry I didn't post this like I said… I suck I know! But, thank you to my two constant reviewers; I'm so glad you like this!_

_-Story-_

Hojo wasn't stupid…he saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes, he knew that he planned to leave…it was his job as a doctor to predict things and that is what made him a successful man…he was always right. He didn't plan to leave the hospital, for he had some work to put in the computers and had to research. Some of the late working doctors bowed their heads in respect to him and greeting. Hojo sighed…and let his heels click down the eerie hospital…it was always bright and the halls at night always seemed silent. He rubbed his temples and walked into his office then shut the white door carefully, his hand resting on the door handle and clutching it tightly, his back leaning on the frame…he was thinking.

He then lifted his head to his monitors, his eyes behind the gleaming glass trailing on all his patients…he had his special camera's monitors set on codes and controls. He slowly walked to his large and messy desk and placed a hand down carelessly and rested some of his body weight on the arm, the bash of the hand causing him to push some of paper work to the floor. He didn't seem to notice as the paper fluttered and leaned in closer to his monitor screens he then looked down to his computer screen. He picked up his other hand and started to rapidly type on the keyboard with ease and with only one hand, his fingers almost graceful as the action was made. His computer screen popped up with many pull ups and tabs and then… a media screen split into six parts, showing different angles of the one called 'Inuyasha' he let a disturbing grin crawl up his face as his glasses reflected his computer screen in a eerie fashion.

--

Souta didn't know what to do…his front door was torn into shreds and he was all alone…his only sister was in trouble for her life and Inuyasha was bound to do something stupid in that hospital. He sat in his dim lighted room on his fluffy bed that was tucked nicely up against his blue coloured walls, the moon shining in from the large shrines windows, he pulled his knees up to his chest, his arms hugging them for dear life as his fingers clenched his pajama's…what was his mother going to say! This was his first chance at proving that he was good enough to stay home for a week…

He let a groan recoil from his throat and strands of very dark brown hair, rested near his closed lids. He was starting to get cold from all the air that was entering his house…but was to confused to want to get himself under the covers…everything was a mess…his closed eyes squinted damage-like as he remembered the ambulance riding away off into the distance, the red and blue lights franticly switching sides and the sound echoing at the clearness night…the tires speeding down the dirty shady road…the wind tingling in his face and tampering with his hair…the lonely feeling and the feeling of uneasiness. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Why was it that no one seemed to pay attention to him…?

--

Inuyasha sat slumped in the uncomfortable chair the doctor had given him or rather left in the middle of the large isolated white room, filled with machines that clicked and tubes that made annoying pebble sounds to his sensitive hearing, also the smell, it was horrible, it smelled of weak…and sickening attempts at cures in bottles...this place made his extra outlook whirl and he had been holding the urge to throw up. His was hat tipped on his rare eyes and resting the bridge of his nose as he was sprawled out on it, though his ears would give an unconscious tweak at the sound of his mate's voice and the way her breath would flow. The room was silent…and the only light was leaking in from underneath the large door…and that annoying red blinking light that, that 'Doctor' had threatened him with about seeing his every move.

'Keh…' Inuyasha scoffed inwardly to himself, reaching his arms out to stretch them behind his head, his fingers inwardly touching loose and unruly strands of his shimmering hair 'How dare that guy threaten me about finding me any way!' Inuyasha's scowl of anger was clear on his face of emotion, as the hat given to him was only covering his nose and the bright limpid pools below, causing his frown to be even more obvious.

He couldn't help to be even more irritated and suspicious of that guy since he knew Kagome was loyal…it was just…his nature… 'Damn…' he moved his bulky frame and pulled his arms down from the back of his head to rest on his knees and his hands were to clasp together as he sat on the edge of his chair…his knuckles turning white as he applied pressure, he thought some more, that doctor…his threat, maybe he was really watching! His trucker hat then fell to the ground and off his face as his brow twitched in annoyance, it made a clapping sound as it hit the cold tiled floors…and he looked up to the blinking light, his lips lifting in a growl, the tips of his fangs exposing… 'Damn you…'

--

Hojo couldn't help but chuckle and lifted his class mug to his lips, the hot coffee trickling down his throat and his head tilted slightly upwards as he consumed the matter, his gleaming eyes never leaving his computer screen, his hand still on the keyboard as it still made tapping noises, he swallowed his sip and…he suddenly jumped at leering…golden eyes emerging from the darkness and into the camera…he suddenly didn't feel amused anymore and placed his cup down on his desk on some more of his paperwork…the eyes were like cat slits only these ones held detestation…Hojo exhaled noisily and lifted his free hand to brush it through his fair brown locks, each of the strands slowly parting back to where they originally came from. He didn't like where this was going…he watched his high tech. camera catch the snarl on the man's face, he leaned in and taped on the keys once more to zoom in a few…

He watched as the face was indeed very unhappy… and he watched as the demon was to jump out from his seat, the chair toppling over onto its back and rolling over slightly as the force took it… and the body of the man…no half-demon was tense and just standing there in the darkness, his hands grasping at his own silver bangs and the hat fluttered back on the ground...he looked broken and confused…the cat like tips on the half-demon's head at a halt and his canine fang biting at his rim, the lip twitching almost angry like.

Hojo just watched stunned and motionless, the monitor screen glowing brightly on his pale face and he frowned…this 'human' was also a creature, this 'thing' must feel isolated, like a foreign ravenous dog in a cage, that had never seen the light of day, and was constantly dreaming of the outside, it was like he was taunted with mounds of food on the other side and light.

Hojo realized that this 'Inuyasha' thing was an animal, a beast that could talk…he knew Inuyasha was jealous of him. Again, being a doctor was helpful in that matter. Body language… 'So this beast must think that I want to take his bloodline away.' Hojo lifted a hand to his chin and tipped his head down to think a large sigh of exhaustion was heard from the doctor's lips as he thought some more. 'He must be like a wolf, prided with what he has, and likes to show it off.' Hojo let a disgusted scoff emit out from his lips and glared at the computer screen when his head was lifted, his blue eyes narrowing underneath the glasses he was wearing. 'Poor Kagome, she is only a thing to show off…and he got her pregnant, he took innocent Kagome…her innocent mind and messed with her feelings…' Furious, Hojo slammed his fist on his desk and clenched them, fingers twitching from the rage he felt… he looked back to the screen where the beast was still standing and then looked to the person laying ill on the bed.

'I'll save you Kagome.'

Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.

_**(A/n) **Well, that was chappie seven! And again forgive me for not having this sooner! Forgive my stupid errors…_


End file.
